poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Narrator:' Ah, morning in Alola. Where Wingull happily take to the blue skies, while Ash, Emerl, their friends and Mallow visits Lana's house. *(Pikachu, Popplio and Steenee are eating Pokemon food) *'Mallow:' I'm so glad to see Popplio doing so well! *'Lana:' Thanks for coming all this way. *'Mallow:' After yesterday it was the only way thing I had in my mind. *'Twilight Sparkle:' Yeah, I'll never forget that awesome moment what you did. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. That was some surprise. *(Flashback starts) *Lana: Are you ready Popplio? *- *- *- *(Flashback ends) *'Lana:' Popplio was wabbly for a while after words. *'Mallow:' It must've gone dizzy. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. Popplio was so close. *'Ducky:' Yeah, so close. It almost mastered up that Z-Move. Almost, almost. *'Emerl:' It will be all right, Ducky. Popplio will soon master up that water Z-move. *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! *- *- *(As Emerl, Ash and the gang watch Ida's performance, Tai tiptoes away and sneaks into a phone booth. He takes out a coin, slides it into the coin slot and dials the number.) *'Brock/Voice': Hello? *'Tai Kamiya': Hey, there. It's me, Tai Kamiya. *'Brock/Voice': Oh, hey, Tai! How are you doing? *'Tai Kamiya': Great! Hey, listen. I have a favor to ask you. *'Brock/Voice:' What is it? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *???: Hey girls,can't start the party without me. *Ash Ketchum: I know that voice. *(It was Britney) *'Britney:' Did you miss me my old friend? *'Ash Ketchum:' Britney! *'Sam, Clover & Alex:' Britney! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Brionne! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Dhelmise the Sea Creeper Pokemon. A Grass and Ghost type. The anchor Dhelmise throws around can smash even the hardest of rocks. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Buizel come on out! *Madison Taylor: You too Tympole! *(They came out of their Lure balls) *Sakura Avalon: Buizel use Water Pulse! *(Buizel fires attack,but Dhelmise block his attack use Whirlpool.) *- *- *Madison Taylor: You can do it Tympole go stop that Dhelmise. *(Tympole nod) *Madison Taylor: Tympole use Supersonic! *(Tympole fire her attack,but Dhelmise use Whirlpool again to block and then Tympole got trapped in whirlpool.) *Madison Taylor: No Tympole just hang in there. *Ash Ketchum: Tympole! *Pikachu: Pika Pika! *Takato Matsuki: This is bad! *(All heroes are worried about Tympole) *Lana: Hang on Tympole. *Sakura Avalon: Tympole! *Li Showron: No! *Meilin Rae: Oh no! *Madison Taylor: Tympole! *(Tympole is hanging there in the whirlpool and then she started to glow.) *Marucho Marukura: Look what's happening to Tympole. *Goten: Do you think Tympole she... *Trunks: Yes Tympole is ready to evolving. *(Tympole began to evolve) *Aisha: Whoa look at that. *Tigerra: Beautiful! *Piccolo: It's incredible! *Syrus Truesdale: Her Tympole is started to evolving. *Jaden Yuki: Alright! *Pikachu: Pika Pika! *(Tympole evolves into Palpitoad) *Preyas: Wow Tympole evolved! *Preyas Angeleo: It was Tympole for beginning. *Preyas Diablo: Now she became Palpitoad. *Madison Taylor: You evolved into Palpitoad. *Chumley Huffington: Totally licious! *Sage Date: Rotom analyzes on Palpitoad. *Rotom Pokedex: Palpitoad the Vibration Pokemon a Water/Ground type and the evolved form of Tympole. With the vibrations of its head bumps, Palpitoad can make ripples in the water or cause seismic activity. Its long tongue is coated in a sticky substance. *Inuyasha: Now Dhelmise finally met his match. *- *- *- *Britney: Come on out Froakie! *(He popout her Pokeball.) *All Heroes: Froakie! *Alex: When did you get your Pokemon? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Lana: Use Hydro Votrex! *- *Stella: Lana did it! *All Heroes: Alright! *Gwen Tennyson: Great job Lana! *Ducky: Lana mastered her first Z-move. Yep,yep,yep! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: With reunited to their old friend Britney and join our heroes Alola journey. On top of that Madison's Tympole evolves into Palpitoad. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:DragonSpore18